French Love
by Mark-and-Elizabeth-fan-always
Summary: A new couple joins the hospital staff, named Michel Luc Bouchard and Marie Claire Gagnon. Some Carby. More daily will be added. PLEASE R and R! PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Pediatric Resident Marie Claire Gagnon  
  
Marie Claire was born in Baldor, Quebec. Marie got into Pediatric medicine because her sister, Paulette, died when she was 10 from bone cancer. Marie, always one to want to make a difference, decided in her 13 year old mind that she wanted to help people like Mia. Too much of a personal care aspect was involved in the oncology department, so she decided to become an O.R. doctor. She is on Dr. Corday's team. Marie Claire is now 27 and lives with rehab counselor, Michel Luc Bouchard. She secretly suspects that he will propose to her on Valentine's Day, the day they had their first date.  
  
Rehabilitation Counselor Michel Luc Bouchard  
  
Now 30, Michel Luc Bouchard was born in Montreal, Quebec. When Michel was only 4, his father died of a drug overdose. Eight years later, his mother died, while drunk behind the wheel. He decided then that he wanted to help people who were fortunate enough to seek, or be forced into help. At 17, he moved to Chicago. He is now working in County's drug rehab center. He is currently living with his girlfriend, Marie Claire Gagnon. He plans to propose to her on Valentine's Day of this year, which is not too far away. 


	2. Cinq Heures

Chapter One:  
Cinq Heures  
  
Marie Claire Gagnon and Michel Luc Bouchard lay in bed, cuddling. Marie Clair unhooked herself from his grasp to look at the clock When she looked at the clock and saw what time it was, she gasped.  
  
"Oh shoot! Michel, I have to go, or Dr. Corday will kill me. I have to be at the hospital in like twenty minutes for an appendectomy."  
  
"Oh no, can't you stay with me?"  
  
"No. I can't Michel. I really can't. Dr. Corday really can kill me. All of those tools and stuff. It could be messy." This made Michel laugh.  
  
Marie Claire was already dressed. She ran into the kitchen and talked to Michel from there. She was busily pouring corn flakes. "Michel, what time are you off work?"  
  
"Uh... at... uh... how do you say...cinq heures?" Michel still got some of his French Canadian and English mixed up.  
  
"Oh, five tonight?" she laughed. She loved Michel. She remembered when she got her French Canadian and English mixed up. "I won't be home until... well... Dr. Corday says so, I guess." She laughed as she ran out the door. "Oh I love you so much, I love you, very much." she blew him a kiss and shut the door. Michel sighed and laughed. He loved that woman, but wished their schedules weren't so conflicting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Marie Claire ran into the OR building. She laughed at herself. She was very worried that Dr Corday was going to be mad. She didn't want to mess with a Brit. She, as a Canadian had learned that very fast. She changed very fast and scrubbed up. She held up her hands and ran in to the OR.  
  
"You're just in time. We have Mr. Plachard prepped and ready to go. Come on in." Dr Corday said.  
  
Marie Claire breathed a sigh of relief. 


	3. Chapter Two

"Michel, they need you in the ER to evaluate an addict who wants help. Third one this week, the ER must be doing something right." Dr Paul Paxton, the head of the rehab center said to Michel.  
  
"I'm on my way. Dr. Paxton, Can I have tomorrow off? It's my anniversary?"  
  
"So, you have an anniversary every year?" Dr Paxton said unsympathetically.  
  
"You see, I have a whole romantic day planned. At the end I am proposing to Marie Claire...Please, I will work next week double..." he begged.  
  
"Fine, but double next week. Double, I mean double. Now get that ER case."  
  
-------------------  
  
Michel got off of the elevator and into the chaos of the ER. It was so starkly different than most things that they saw in rehab. Sure, he'd seen some bad cases of addiction, but he hated all of the blood in the ER.  
  
"I have a patient...Oh hi Marie Claire!" Michel started to Jerry, but stopped mid-sentence once he saw his hopefully soon-to-be-fiance.  
  
"I think it's the one I am going to see's wife." She nodded when she saw the name on the chart. "room one. See you later. Do you have tomorrow off? I do?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Michel said, walking into room one.  
  
------------------------------- 


	4. Carby

Abby Lockhart looked at her boyfriend John Carter. She smiled. They both had a moment to spare and snuck into the supply room.  
  
"Want to make out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they were in the middle of making out, Dr. Kerry Weaver opened the door. She laughed.  
  
"Hey lovers. Get up! NOW!"  
  
They obliged and tried to compose themselves. Weaver gave them a warning glance and walked away, her crutch hitting the ground harder then it had before. They were in deep trouble, they could tell.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Abby saw John in the suture room about an hour later. She laughed. "Weaver put you on lowest possible good work duty?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. How about you?"  
  
"Let's just say that if as a medical student I do scut work, I am WAAAAYY lower than that! Like bottom dweller work. Good thing the ER isn't too busy."  
  
The laughed, and were about to kiss, when they sensed that somebody was behind them. The looked around and saw Kerry. She gave them another glance and they knew they were dead meat.  
  
"I'll get back to work.." Carter said and went out to the lobby.  
  
Kerry nodded and told Abby to restock the supply room. Abby started to object but though it better to stop. 


End file.
